custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Rainforest Adventure! (1991)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 20, 1996. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are going on a rainforest adventure! On the rainforest adventure, The Winkster steals the rainforest magazine. Of course Barney and his friends will make a rainforest path of how to get the rainforest magazine back. When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are caught by a net, Twynkle the Elf will let them out so she should join the group. Then, together, they go and defeat The Winkster and save the rainforest magazine. Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Arnold (Brendan Fletcher) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Paul (Corey Haim) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Pick Up Your Part Of The World #Help Protect the Earth #Listen #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #The Little Bird #Over In The Meadow #To The Rainforest (tune: A Hunting We Will Go) #The Raindrop Song #The Rainbow Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Way Up In a Tree #The Winkster Song #Splashin' In the Bath #Try and Try Again #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #Colors Make Me Happy #Oh, I'm Twinkle the Elf (tune to: Oh, Barney is a Dinosaur) #Go Round and Round the Village #London Town #London Bridge #Looby Loo #Defeat the Winkster #Friends are Forever #Help Protect the Earth (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Friends are Forever Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from Barney's Sense-Sational Day is used. *The musical arrangments from "The Backyard Show" are used in this video. *Three Wishes' I Love You has the same vocals from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album (the same speed from Three Wishes). *After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Michael and Amy go inside the garage) is used. *The end credit music is the same from Three Wishes, except that the kids' vocals are cut off. *Derek wore the same clothes in "On the Move". *Tosha wore the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." and the same hairstyle in "Once Upon a Time". *Min wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Talent Show". *Rebecca wears different clothes and hairstyle. *Bruno wears different clothes. *Seth wears different clothes. *Arnold wears different clothes. *Julie wears the same clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise" and the same braided hairstyle in "If the Shoe Fits...". *Kristen wore the same hairstyle in "First Day of School" and the same clothes in "Is Everybody Happy?". *Paul wears different clothes. *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kim wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Is Everyone Happy?". *After Twinkle the Elf leaves, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are sad about Twinkle the Elf leaving, so Barney sings "Friends are Forever", focusing on Twinkle the Elf. *This is the second episode to have twelve kids. The first one is "We Can Play!". *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and Baby Bop says "Hi, Barney! Hi, friends!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun" and the sound clip of "Hi, friends" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except they were mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi, Barney! Hi everybody!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney" is taken from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", except it is pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and the sound clip of "Hi everybody" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -1. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down, this time, while he and the rest of the others try to catch the Winkster, he slips on a slippery dirt path and falls onto a slippery dirty bank. Then, he is covered in dirt from his nose to knees. *When BJ yells Oh no!" before slipping on the slippery dirt path, the sound clip is voiced by *When BJ slips on a slippery dirt path, the music from "Three Wishes" (when Barney is tangled on the jump rope and falls down) is used. *When BJ yells "Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!!" while falling into the slippery dirty bank, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When BJ slips on a slippery dirt path, the music from "Three Wishes" (when Barney is tangled on the jump rope and falls down) is used. *When BJ falls and crashes into the slippery dirty bank, the crash sound is taken from "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off a cliff). *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's was BJ is slipping on the slippery dirt path, and falls and crashes into the slippery dirty bank. *Though after BJ slips on the dirt path and falls down on the dirt bank, he got mud on his head, his eyes, his nose, his arms, his hands, his tummy, his legs, and his shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, and change into different pair of shoes. *During the net scene, the music from "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang jump out of the pirate ship and go into the water) is used. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids scream when they got caught by a net, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Chuckie vs. the Potty" (when Chuckie is being flushed down the toilet), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched down to -1, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta got knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was pitched down to -1, Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Derek's 1995 voice, Tosha's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), Min's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Farewell, My Friend" (when Chuckie falls out of the snow cliff), except it was pitched down to -4, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids scream "Help!" when they got caught by a net, Barney's "Help!" is the same as Patrick's "Help!" from "Suds" (when SpongeBob sneezes and grows big), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's "Help" is the same as Chuckie's "Help!" from "Stu Maker's Elves" (when Chuckie is stuck in a bed-like thing), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, BJ's "Help!" is the same as Michael Brandon's Dennis voice saying "Help!" the third time from "Thomas' Day Off" (when Dennis crashes off the rails), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Scooter's "Help!" is the same as Fred's "Help!" from "Arrgh!" (when Mr. Krabs lifts Fred and throws him out of the Krusty Krab), except it was pitched up to +4, Miss Etta's "Help!" is the same as Patrick's "Help!" from "SpongeGuard on Duty" (when Patrick is inside SpongeBob's stomach), except was mixed with Miss Etta's voice, Derek's "Help!" is the same as Patrick's "Help!" from *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "Camp WannaRunnaRound", and "My Party with Barney". Preview for this video *Announcer: Today, Barney and the whole gang spend time going on a rainforest adventure. *Min: I'd love to go on a rainforest adventure! *Tosha: Me, too! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi, everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Announcer: Along the way, the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine so Barney and the gang will catch him to get it back! *Arnold: How will we ever get it back?! *Announcer: With your help of Barney, you can travel along the rainforest path to tell them where the rainforest magazine is. *All (except BJ): Ooh! *Announcer: When Barney and the gang got caught by a net, Twynkle the Elf will save them and join the group. *Twynkle: I'll save you! Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: Come on! I'll show you a path to find the rainforest magazine from the Winkster. *Arnold: We'd better catch the Winkster! C'mon! *(all shouting) *(Winkster hooting) *Barney: Don't worry, Winkster! We'll catch you! (giggles) *Winkster: You can't catch me! I'm quick as a wink! *Barney: BJ, watch out for the slippery...! *BJ: Oh no! (slips on a slippery dirt path) *Scooter: Oh, no! *BJ: Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!! (falls into the slippery, sticky, dirty mud pile on his knees, tummy and nose) *All (except BJ): Ooh! *(Barney rushes to him on his nose and knees) *(BJ groaning) *Barney: BJ, are you okay? *BJ: Yeah, I slipped on some dirt. I am covered in dirt. *All: Ew. *Barney: It's okay, BJ. (helps him up and sees mud all over him from knees to nose) *Seth: Hey, Barney! What just happened to BJ? *Barney: Well, I think he has some mud all over his body. *Rebecca: Barney, you should take BJ a bath. *Barney: A bath!? *Rebecca: Yeah! It's in the forest. Closed-captioned version: *BJ: Come on! I'll show you a path to find the rainforest magazine from the Winkster. *Arnold: We'd better catch the Winkster! Come on! *(all exclaiming) *(Winkster hooting) *Barney: Don't worry, Winkster! We'll catch you! (giggling) *Winkster: You can't catch me! I'm quick as a wink! *Barney: BJ, watch out for the slippery...! *Scooter: Oh, no! *BJ: Whoa!! (grunts) *(loud thudding) *BJ: (moaning) *Barney: BJ, are you okay?! *BJ: Yeah. I slipped on some dirt. I am covered with dirt. *All: Ew! *Barney: It's okay, BJ. *Seth: Hey, Barney! What just happened to BJ?! *Barney: Well, I think he has some mud all over his body. *Rebecca: Barney, you should take BJ a bath. *Barney: A bath?! *Rebecca: Yeah. It's in the forest. Quote 2: *Bruno: Barney, where're we going? *Barney: We should be close to the rainforest shortcut. *Scooter: Look! A net! *Barney: Look out! *(the net catches Barney and the gang) *All: (screaming) AAAHHH!!! HELP!!! *Carlos: Um... Barney? We're stuck. *Brendan: Oh, no. We can't get out. *Baby Bop: What're we gonna do, Barney? What are we gonna do? *Barney: Well I'm sure we'll think of something. *Twynkle's voice from the distance: I'll save you! *Barney: Huh? Closed-captioned version: *Bruno: Barney, where we going? *Barney: We shall be close to the rainforest shortcut. *Scooter: Look! A net! *Barney: Look out! *(net snaps) *All: (screaming) Help! *Carlos: Um, Barney? We're stuck. *Brendan: Oh, no! We can't get out! *Baby Bop: What are we going to do? What are we going to do? *Barney: Well I'm sure we'll think of something. *Twinkle (in the distance): I'll save you! *Barney: Huh? "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" Previews 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Rainforest Adventure! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Once Upon a Time Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack VHS Preview